


at home, finally

by periwinklez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou in Love, Bokuto Koutarou-centric, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, fluff?, it is just an unnamed mortal but im tagging as a trigger warning, they don't really matter that much but i'm tagging just in case, they're Gods but not really, this is just a very sweet fic, unnamed minor character deaths, very self-indulgent but it turned out pretty good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklez/pseuds/periwinklez
Summary: In the middle of the bloodshed, he stood tall and handsome. Exuding an entrancing aura of darkness that Bokuto could feel creeping into his skin, he turns around, becoming one with the haze of the smoke from the ruin of the town they are in and the storm of dust and fallen debris. The silhouette of his artistically crafted black suit embroidered with sad chrysanthemums and the tales of the dead slowly fade into nothing and Bokuto knows that he will spend forever yearning for those deep blue eyes.Even amidst the nastiness of the war, Death looks lovely, Love thought."Let's never meet again, Bokuto-san," Bokuto heard him mutter softly and just as quickly, that beautiful voice is gone, replaced by the silent weeping of the damned."I love you, Akaashi," he whispered to himself. Bokuto didn't know why. Was it another declaration of love? An ill-fated promise? A prayer to whoever is listening—the universe itself, some other higher being, or Fate itself? He didn't exactly know.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	at home, finally

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!!! this is my first haikyuu fic ever and i think it turned out pretty neat !!!! i love all hq ships but bokuaka holds a special place in my heart so i wrote something abt them !! this is very self-indulgent so there's that and i wanted this to feel like some sort of fairytale so i hope that that translates well...
> 
> this fic is insprired by "The Game of Love and Death" by Martha Brockenbrough !!! it's a great novel and i highly recommend it !!! if u like this fic, u may want to check it out. for those of you that has read it, pls know that this isn't exactly based on the book and i just took some elements from it that i liked (the whole Love and Death concept) and took my own creative liberties with it.

In the middle of the bloodshed, he stood tall and handsome. Exuding an entrancing aura of darkness that Bokuto could feel creeping into his skin, he turns around, becoming one with the haze of the smoke from the ruin of the town they are in and the storm of dust and fallen debris. The silhouette of his artistically crafted black suit embroidered with sad chrysanthemums and the tales of the dead slowly fade into nothing and Bokuto knows that he will spend forever yearning for those deep blue eyes.

Even amidst the nastiness of the war, Death looks lovely, Love thought. 

"Let's never meet again, Bokuto-san," Bokuto heard him mutter softly and just as quickly, that beautiful voice is gone, replaced by the silent weeping of the damned. 

"I love you, Akaashi," he whispered to himself. Bokuto didn't know why. Was it another declaration of love? An ill-fated promise? A prayer to whoever is listening—the universe itself, some other higher being, or Fate itself? He didn't exactly know.

* * *

Love and Death have always been aware of each other's existence since the beginning and yet they have simply dismissed each other for there are rules even for beings like them. Bokuto understands his role in the universe—he is Love. He carries with him the baggage of an unfathomable number of love stories and he empathizes with every heart that loves. 

With his role comes the great responsibility to guide mortals in their quest to have a love story of their own, for everyone deserves their own happy ending. He tries to help them all, kind and caring as he is, but there would always be some stories that end too abruptly, that end too badly, and those that do not even end at all. It's heartbreaking, even though he should be used to it by now since fate isn't always kind, but how could he not empathize with broken hearts when every broken heart is a heart that loves? How could he not break too at every desperate pleas and depressed sobs when he is Love himself?

They first met on one unfortunate day. 

Bokuto's eyes water as he watches the maiden loudly wail as she caresses the cold corpse of her lover in her arms. His heart clenches with every cry, he can feel her heart losing its meaning as the death of her lover becomes clearer to her each second. He can feel her lose control of her inhibitions as her wailing echoes the woes of her heart better and all that fills the sunny garden is the wrecked and broken sound of mourning, pain, and devastation. He wills himself to look away but the pain is still clear as day as his own heart feels with her. 

All of a sudden, the air shifts around them and the hurt that Bokuto feels in the maiden shifts slightly but he knows it's different now. 

It is hurting that is hollow and empty and Bokuto knows what will happen next in this story. 

He doesn't want to witness another tragedy so he moves to walk away until he feels the presence of another being like him materializing themselves in the cursed garden. In front of the girl cradling her lifeless lover is Death himself, wearing a black tunic with gold accents that accentuates his porcelain skin and those deep blue eyes that speak of a million tragedies and unfinished stories. He has never met him before, Bokuto realizes, and he knows that Fate has strongly discouraged the two of them meeting each other. He doesn't know why he has never sought to know _why_ they were ordered never to meet and how he has never tried to question whatever rule Fate has ordered him to follow. 

Looking at Death, now gracefully kneeling in one knee in front of the girl that is moments from joining her lover to another realm or plane of being (he doesn't know too), Bokuto thinks that it's unfair for Fate to order him to stay away from someone so pretty. 

So for the first time since he remembers his existence, he defies Fate and reaches up his right hand to the gorgeous man that has just finished his deed. 

"Hi!" Bokuto says in his usual cheery tone and he smiles one of his biggest smiles, "You're Death, aren't you?" 

Death then looks at him and they both freeze in place. Bokuto feels weird looking into those eyes, feeling at lost for words and losing himself in their beauty. It was a deep blue shade that was the most enchanting color that he has ever laid his eyes on and the more he looks into those entrancing blue orbs, the more magnetic they seem.

It was almost as if they were meant to see each other, to meet each other. 

Death probably feels the same too, he thinks, for he can feel Death's heart race with his. They stare at each other for what felt like an eternity, coming back from the daze of their eye contact when Death looks away. 

"Yes, I'm Death," he says and his voice, charming and rich, is fitting for the beauty that he is. He looks at Bokuto again, "just call me Akaashi." 

_Akaashi._

"Your name is beautiful, Akaashi," he says without thinking. He blushes at the realization of what he had just said and this time, he's the one looking away, "I'm Bokuto, by the way." 

"Love," he hears Akaashi mutter and their eyes manage to find each other again, "I know you." 

He answers, "I know you too." 

* * *

Love and Death continue to see each other more often, by pure chance, Bokuto thinks, even though they both know that they're both just making excuses of their own to see each other. Bokuto learns to love Akaashi's presence more and more and despite his reserved demeanor at first, he slowly begins to warm up to Bokuto. He is angry at how negatively others had painted Death to be when the Death they are talking about is the soft-spoken, patient, and loving man that cares for and looks after him. 

The more he learns about Akaashi, the more he thinks that Fate is unfair, that the universe is unfair. 

They are meant to be together. 

Bokuto's mind ponders about what if they'd met sooner? Would they have already proven Fate wrong in its quest to separate them both? Or maybe they were really meant to meet that day, for if it wasn't for that fateful day, everything they have together wouldn't have happened.

He thinks about Akaashi and all he sees are his tender smiles that are appearing more often now, his soft tender voice that never fails to make him feel all weird and tingly, the lovely sound of his laughter whenever Bokuto makes a dumb joke, and the warm feeling that resides in his heart whenever they're together. Akaashi feels like home. As immortal beings, they never had anything like that nor had the need for one but with Akaashi by his side, he feels safe and comfortable. With Akaashi by his side, he feels everything that hearts that love feel except this time, the story is theirs. 

He feels complete.

He looks up at Akaashi while his head rests on Akaashi's shoulder. He sees Akaashi smile as the dawn sky slowly becomes orange and as the sun rises to start the day. His heart beats faster and before he knows it, he is pulling Akaashi into a gentle kiss while they sit at the edge of a mountain cliff as the sunrise unfolds before them. 

They feel like the protagonists of their own world. 

* * *

It's been a long time since they first met each other and centuries they spent together bleed into one another. All the time spent together both feels too short and too long but every time spent together feels like just right. Looking at the sun rising has never been the same for Bokuto. Existence has never been the same for Bokuto for now, he is with Akaashi and everything feels infinitely better.

But, they were destined to fall apart the moment they met each other. They were fated to break the moment warm gold eyes met icy deep blue. 

They both knew that. They both talked and fantasized about escaping their responsibilities together, hypothetical scenarios wherein they both weren't cursed by fate and time, and a life where they could just be together without consequences. 

They both knew but they both have underestimated the damage their forbidden love would bring upon the world and the two of them.

Love and death could never coexist and even if they managed to, the story is cursed to end as a tragedy. Even if love manages to move everything, death takes everything and everything is fated to end. 

_In defying Fate, what have they done to each other?_

Bokuto watches as the world descends into chaos and as he feels every mortals' hurting hearts. He cries tears that are both his and theirs. 

The sky above is an ominous grey and all that he hears are cries and shouts of anguish, rage, and defeat. 

Being together brought chaos. 

In the middle of the bloodshed, he stood tall and handsome. Exuding an entrancing aura of darkness that Bokuto could feel creeping into his skin, he turns around, becoming one with the haze of the smoke from the ruin of the town they are in and the storm of dust and fallen debris. The silhouette of his artistically crafted black suit embroidered with sad chrysanthemums and the tales of the dead slowly fade into nothing and Bokuto knows that he will spend forever yearning for those deep blue eyes.

Even amidst the nastiness of the war, Death looks lovely, Love thought. 

"Let's never meet again, Bokuto-san," Bokuto heard him mutter softly and just as quickly, that beautiful voice is gone, replaced by the silent weeping of the damned. 

"I love you, Akaashi," he whispered to himself. Bokuto didn't know why. Was it another declaration of love? An ill-fated promise? A prayer to whoever is listening—the universe itself, some other higher being, or Fate itself? He didn't exactly know. 

All he knows is that he loves Akaashi and he'll make it work. He knows he can because he is Love and as mortals say, love moves everything. 

* * *

It’s been a long time ever since Bokuto last saw Akaashi in the rubble of the devastating bloodshed they have caused. It’s been a long time ever since he has lost the meaning of his cruel existence. 

He sits on the edge of a building and feels the breezy wind kiss his face. He gazes down on the mortals going on about their day and feels their emotions with them. They are all in a hurry towards an uncertain future and are all searching and trying to find meaning in the mess that is the world. Akaashi once told him that mortals are unlucky, living a mundane life that is so meaningless in the great scheme of things, existing as mere specks in the universe. He still disagrees with Akaashi with that, he thinks, as he reminisces their time together while he holds their matching necklaces with a delicately crafted gold owl pendant that they bought from one talented jewelry maker on one of their trips. 

Bokuto still envies the humans for he still believes that the fact that their lives end give them meaning—that every story only ever becomes beautiful, even if it’s a tragedy, when it ends because what is a story if it never ends? What meaning is there to exist for if existence is eternal? 

Bokuto cries because of Fate, the universe, a love that was damned before it even started, and the love of his life that has gotten away for eternity. 

He cries because he loves. 

Maybe he had managed to move Fate with his tears or maybe Fate had just taken pity on him because all of a sudden, someone materializes behind him. He didn’t need to turn around to know who it was for he is Love and he will always recognize the love he feels from the person behind him.

_Akaashi Keiji._

He turns, teary-eyed, and his eyes meet eyes in the most beautiful shade of blue again. His heart clenches at the sight of those eyes, red from hurt and a state of depression for a couple of lifetimes. He was wearing a lovely black trench coat, a matching black turtleneck and pants, and leather ankle boots, looking as beautiful as he had last seen him. He appears to be frozen in place, also clutching their matching necklaces in his right hand.

They looked at each other’s face and before they knew it, they were embracing each other and Bokuto exhaled all his woes as he finally got to breathe near the person that has ever made him feel like he was alive. 

Everything comes back to him suddenly—their first kiss by the sunset on their secret cliff hideout, that one time they accidentally set a castle on fire, the first time Akaashi has made himself vulnerable to him while he comforted him under the care of the midnight sky, every time he randomly cuddles Akaashi, the millions of dawns they have spend together tangled in each others' arms, and, of course, Akaashi's love that always made him feel at ease. 

Akaashi’s love that always made him feel safe and sound. 

They untighten the embrace by a bit to look each other in the eyes. 

Bokuto is the first one to smile. 

“Akaashi,” he says, missing the smooth and natural way Death’s name sounds from his lips, “I missed you.” 

Akaashi tilts his head and smiles at him and Bokuto realizes just how much Akaashi’s absence in his life has affected him. 

“I missed you too,” he uttered silently. He then buried his face in Bokuto’s chest and Bokuto relaxed as he held Akaashi tighter and closer to his heart, afraid of letting him go ever again. He felt his hoodie become wet with tears so he patted Akaashi’s hair and whispered words of reassurance into his ears, just like old times. 

“I’m sorry,” Bokuto heard Akaashi mutter into the fabric of his hoodie. He just smiled and continued ruffling Akaashi’s silky wavy hair. 

“I’m sorry too,” he said softly and hugged Akaashi more, hoping that the crushing hug can also crush the lingering remains of the hurt and emptiness of losing each other. 

They stayed like that for a rather long time, simply basking in each other’s presence and their heartbeats beating into one again. The sun has finally set behind them, lowering itself beyond the horizon and letting the moon and the night sky take its place. Bokuto’s hold on Akaashi’s waist tightens as the cold wind breeze tickles both of their skin. Everything feels right as supposedly wrong as it is. 

* * *

Bokuto smiles as Akaashi as he settles down beside him. He plops into the space and scoots closer to Bokuto. He rests his head on Bokuto’s shoulder and he settles into the warmth that Bokuto’s body emanates. 

“It’s been a long time since we last came here,” Akaashi says as they both look at the lovely view before them. The sun is slowly starting to rise and the faint hues of purple are disappearing as an ethereal mix of teal and orange make itself visible in the morning sky. Bokuto smiles, reminiscing their first kiss in the very same place they are sitting in. 

“Yeah, it’s been too long,” he replies as he continues to look at the sky while his mind continues to wander and play a film reel of everything that has happened between them. He reminisces the thrill, the yearning, the hollow feeling left in him when the love of his life has been separated from him by Fate, and, of course, that moment where their mutual cries have been answered by Fate and has taken pity on them. They are still Love and Death but now, they have earned their love. 

His mind stills when he feels Akaashi’s lean hands reach for his shirt and pull him down for a kiss. He leans in and all he can feel is the familiar warmth in his chest that grows from his love for Akaashi and he knows the feeling is mutual as his heart beats in sync with Akaashi’s heart and he feels so overwhelmed with the amount of love they feel for each other. 

As cliche as it sounds, their story isn’t like all the other stories that they have both witnessed to end, for their story is of a love that never ends and a love that is immeasurable and infinite. Their romance encompasses all genres and defies all rules for plotline. It is a beautiful recipe for disaster but what is a story without a little spice? What is life without suffering? What is love if it isn’t fought for—over and over again?

The sun in front of them rises to its glory and the sky is a pretty shade of blue and orange. 

They feel like the protagonists of their own world.

_Finally, he's at home._

**Author's Note:**

> so that's it i guess !! i'm thinking about adding a chapter but it's from akaashi's perspective of everything that has happened but at the same time, i think this story is good as it is. i'm also sorry for grammatical lapses here and there!!! english isn't my first language :(
> 
> kudoses and comments are greatly appreciated !!


End file.
